


The Last Episode of Person of Interest (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart. Mine (and Finch's) reaction to the last episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't create the graphic, but I did make it look more like Harold


End file.
